guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Guild Wars 2
Archives ---- Archive 1 Archived Nice and fresh. -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 21:47, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :Post link to archive RT | Talk 21:48, 3 December 2007 (UTC) ::Oh come on, a show/hide box? --- -- (s)talkpage 22:01, 3 December 2007 (UTC) OK I LIKE GUILDWARS AND EVERYTHING BUT IF THE LEVELS ARE UP TO 100 THAT WOULD JUST RUIN IT AND IF IT WERE INFINITE IT WOULD SUCK SINCE ADDICTED MORONS WOULD OWN EVERYONE. :Calm down - I for one would prefer a more traditional MMO. Anet have some great Ideas, and GW1 was entirely skill based - I don't think they are going to turn it into a entirely gear/level based system overnight. RT 22:30, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Persistent.. Sigh thats what I hate about other games.. where maps are shared by everyone. "whats that, you're waiting for a quest monter? TOO BAD BWAHAH!" Everyones waiting for the same boss, waiting for the same monsters to spawn. It just gets over crowded and boring... ANet better hope they can do a good job of these persistent areas. :They say the'll be able to open new ones at will, and that you'll be able to switch. Moar instancing plz RT | Talk 14:15, 27 December 2007 (UTC) ::It would be awesome if like you could invite people to join in on an instance which you have already started or a public button so everyone can joinHapsta 19:44, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::Doesn't every other online game do this, like WoW. So, Gw is turning into WoW? I like the idea of having a choice, either persistent or instanced. I mean, towns a persistent and you kinda get sick of hearing idiots standing around going on about rape, sex and other immature behaviour, ANET wants to make this the standard? As an early stage I'm disappointed ANET is moving away from its original ideas to the more carbon copy ideas, but then again, ANET founders came from WoW 203.173.225.42 13:23, 19 January 2008 (UTC) ::Missions and dungeons shall be instanced however. And who knows what will become of these 'new explorable, persistent areas'? Maybe there won't be bosses(which drop greens) at all, just quests and so on exploring the land. But it's impossible to tell before beta is out or ANet decides to deliver us some exact information. J Striker 06:17, 21 February 2008 (UTC) system reqs heres my system: 2 gigs of RAM, 8600 GeForce, 2.2 ghz will my comp handle gw2? :we can't answer specific questions about the requirements of guild wars or guild wars 2. Anet will surely release specs when the box hits stores, but that expected to be late 08. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 09:07, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Yes your comp will be able to handle it, since its driven by directx 10 :You can't say yet. And it dosn't need DX10 (thank goodness, vista ftl) RT | Talk 15:24, 2 January 2008 (UTC) So GW1 was for nothing? I mean all this history, were for nothing? Ascalon conquered (Ebon Vanguard did nothing), Cathan isolated, no more Factions, no more Tengu(all of Togo's effort gone to waste), Sunspears defeated, Elona controlled by Undead (might as well let abaddon take over). I think we've been playing on the wrong side. 75.9.232.33 23:33, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :haha excellent point well put-- 23:39, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :Think of it this way... that's what happened when we WERE fighting for the good guys. How screwed would they be if we hadn't? I doubt there'd even BE a GW2 lol. Sloth 02:56, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :: There still woulda been it'd be more, your a slave to abbadon the ruler, um survive long enough to GET heros dumb enough to help you (companions) and try and fail and crap your pants facing abbadon fully powered up.-- (talk) 03:01, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::GW1 was to show us all the races that WON'T be in GW2. 03:02, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::::We did revive Palawa Joko but everything else was for nothing. 222.153.227.37 00:14, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Thats true. We actually did nothing but awaken all the bad guys (Palawa AND the Dragons). [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 05:14, 5 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::And we made Glint happy! And we helped the Lich unleash the frikken Titans! OMG, we are evil :D --- -- (s)talkpage 05:17, 5 January 2008 (UTC) O, I forgot to add that the Dwarves became sexless unhappy stone creatures so they wouldn't fall prey to the Dragon's minions (destroyers), just to the Dragons themselves. Plus thanks to the heroes in EON, we freed the Charr from their Shaman leaders, which they in return, conquered Ascalon. Great job people.75.9.232.33 00:03, 9 January 2008 (UTC) It's just another way to release guild wars factions 2! and nightfall 2! eye of the north 2! :Come on people, it should be great to see how all the lands have changed, which aspects of Original GW still exsist, all the new skills and storylines, PvP fun, better game engine and so on. I sure want to know what became of Mursaat, Forgotten, visit Ascalon City once more, slay some dragons and become a bear. And since all of you have protected Tyria until now, why not 250 years later? J Striker 06:26, 21 February 2008 (UTC) ::All I know is that they better damn well let us liberate Ascalon, if they let the most beautiful area in game be burnt down by a pack of cats they better let us go on a fur rampage. I hate cats by the way, the other day my sister's peed on me.... ::As for the results of GW1, well how interesting would it be if everyone simply rebuilt the old towns with no challenges. -- 06:46, 21 February 2008 (UTC) :::What, you want GW2 to consist of, all the bad guys are dead? What are we supposed to do then, if there is nothing that needs to be killed? Go around admiring the flowers? I realize that it's quite possible to make a good game without a heavy emphasis on combat, but it wouldn't be a successor to Guild Wars any more than Mario Paint was a successor to Super Mario World. Quizzical 18:05, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::"Subsequently a number of other dragons resurface; one rises about the sunken holy city of Arah in the ruined kingdom of Orr, simultaneously raising the entire region from below the water level and creating an undead armada that severs the sea route between continent of Tyria and the Factions continent of Cantha; another arises to the south of the Crystal Desert, cutting off the link to the Nightfall continent of Elona; a third arises in the Far Shiverpeaks and uses its icy minions to push the Norn south into the land previously occupied by the Dwarves." ::Oh, how convenient!, I fear for the originality of GW 2 expansions, if their idea of an expalnation for why we cant access the expansion areas of GW is to think up 3 different events all simulataneously closing off those areas is anything to go by. Also the prospects for getting access to the unexplored areas of tyria (e.g. north of kryta - all that green stuff) look somewhat bleak. They should have asked me to write the plot, dragons indeed--Cobalt | Talk 18:54, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::I think of it like this: The Heroes of 1078 AE fought their battles, and saved humanity. Though things may seem bad in GW2, there is still a small thread of hope(A few remaining Sunspears, Fort Ebonhawk, the new capital of Kryta). If it were not for the Heroes of GW1, such hope would not have existed at all. Release Date CMON! ANET! HURRY UP! When does think come out? Its 2008. Cmon, wating...tick,tock,tick,tock. I like Potatoes. Tick, Tock, Tick Tock, Fire, Tock. Tick, Tock.--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 22:14, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :The War beta went public 6 months ago and they're not expected to release until Q3/4 this year. Delays are likely. GW2 has a beta plan that at least I haven't heard anything from in ~10 months. GW2 isn't Warhammer but if it's going to release this year it's got a whole lot of ground to make up. They did get the other campaigns done quickly but those were in the works for a long time and done on an existing engine and whatnot. It doesn't look great for a GW2 release this year. 74.129.243.37 00:22, 5 January 2008 (UTC) ::okay, so they said a long, long, long, long time ago that is was set for release in 2009/2010 I think - Fred The Second 05:07, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :::I heard betas begin this summer sometime. --Shadowcrest 05:10, 5 January 2008 (UTC) ::::I thought the beta began in last quarter of 08? But yea, it would be nice with at least some screens or something from ANet... DriXiLB 17:43, 5 January 2008 (UTC) LOL u have a point evrything seems F up in the world of GW sunspears are either dead or inprisoned lol id like to see an Unded Koss like Rurik LOL but yeah im realy curious how the story is gunna pla out since evrything is messed up should be a realy good game-Pedro Cts Ur Cokies So basically.... The bad guys win at everything. That's a bit depressing isn't it? 222.153.227.37 03:16, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :Unless you're pvp only, but yeh pretty much. But at least we stop it in GW2! (presumably). For at least a little while like GW1, lol --Shadowcrest 03:31, 6 January 2008 (UTC) ::Stop it? One will be able to play the damned Char, I was looking forward to burning char forts to ashes in GW2....--Alari 00:18, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Well, you will still probobly be able to burn charr forts, it's just they'll be fighting back with human intelligence. --71.112.87.56 17:18, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :IMO charr are more intelligent than Humans. RT | Talk 17:19, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::They managed to burn down a whole country, yeah you gotta be a genious for that. - Yikey :::Or just have a giant bomb. Which is what the charr did.-- (Talk) ( ) 17:42, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::::The titans burned down Ascalon, the char just followed the the religious fanatic shamans to use the titans power.--Alari 21:06, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Mechanics of transfer I wonder about the mechanics of this. I heard that guilds will be transferable, characters, of course, will not. Will it use the same client, like the chapters/expansion did? Will we use a linked account? Will we be able to play in the GW1 areas with our GW1 characters once we switch to GW2? Will the guild and guild halls be persistent between GW1 and GW2? How much of a separate game is this going to be? 24.0.64.193 11:47, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :The mechanics of transfer will be very clever, I think. Here's my view on it: Guild Wars 2 will be a COMPLETE seperate version, not linked to Guild Wars 1 at all. But if you want to use your Hall of Monuments to transfer a title, armour set or mini pet you can go to your HoM and talk to the corresponding shrine. Then you'll get a key code, only usable by YOUR account so it can't be sold. Then, you put in the code in your Guild Wars 2 menu and the item'll be transfered. - Yikey who's looking forword to GW 2 just wanted other peoples opinion bus is any one realy happy about GW2. cause i know im not--Keanwood 00:56, 20 January 2008 (UTC) :I am really looking forward to GW2 :)-- Austy 10:46, 20 January 2008 (UTC) ::I am, so I can get back into GuildWars again. RT | Talk 10:49, 20 January 2008 (UTC) :::Depends on how addicting Fable 2 will be by then, actually :) But I'll probably buy GW 2 anyways, cause hey, it's still GW ^^ --- -- (s)talkpage 11:11, 20 January 2008 (UTC) ::::You're on a guildwars fansite... Do you expect enyone would nót be looking forward to gw2? xD -{[ [[User:Pulpulpullie|'PUL']] ]}- 19:15, 20 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Well... If you look to the pages at the previous archive, and the ones on the official wiki, there are some not looking forward to it... but i can only really say, oh well, their choice-- Austy 18:07, 22 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::There's actually quite some people ranting about hatng GW 2... Fools :) --- -- (s)talkpage 18:09, 22 January 2008 (UTC) Question about World PvP How is that going to work exactly? Normally "World PvP" is you run into someone and start whacking them. According to this is just sounds like Random Arenas, where you enter some sort of queue and are sent off to The Mists. If it is a normal "World PvP" (sort of like WoW's system) what is going to prevent us from going to starting areas and smashing smaller players? Will there be some sort of Faction difference, AKA Horde & Alliance. This is going to be the biggest factor in my buying or not buying GW2 so I'm really interested. Nilator 21:24, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :If we knew, we would have it up there all we can do is speculate. Lost-Blue 21:35, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Man there isnt going to be any hero battles great world pvp sounds much like city of heroes recluse's victory, where people from two sides come and go fighting over territory, think alliance battles but with like unlimited players :D I think it is just Like WoW, that you can kill anyone of another race who stands in your way... Not realy something Im going to like... :It sounds not like that at all, it sounds like 2 servers orginise teams and go head to head in a battle RT 20:39, 20 February 2008 (UTC) ::As much as Id enjoy going on a killing rampage against any cat I see, RT probably has it right.-- 21:15, 20 February 2008 (UTC) :::If the players are free to join and leave every time, WvW will probaly suffer from lots of leeching etc. similiar. But I like this scale of battles. There should be much more things to do in a single brawl than just cap shrines, annhilate team or capture altar. Another thing I'm bit worried about is, how ANet is going to handle, say 32 or 64 player matches within their servers... It'll probably mean that there won't be very much games and that they're laggy. However I'm really looking forward to it. J Striker 06:12, 21 February 2008 (UTC) I think the there are three main complications that need to be dealt with if you've got a World PvP. *1) Number of players; this is usually not very hard in GW since the arenas are on fixed numbers. Letting people come and go however means you'd need some system of auto-balancing. If you've got an autobalancing system then it's hard to build up rivalry (luxon/kurzick) since you might be forced to the other team suddenly (if changing is not like that then you can have uneven teams). *2) Where the PvP is; They've already said that world pvp is in the mists. I mention this because it means that you will most likely have pvp divorced from pve, in such a way that player killing doesn't happen in pve and high level characters can't gank low ones (unless the low ones went into a no limits pvp). *3) Difference in skill; with structured pvp the teams are presumably matched by rank (like the current GvG) or some other equivalent system. Structured also raises everyone to the same level and gives all skill access. Essentially making it pure metagaming. What about world then? If you compete with whatever skills you have, coupled with people being able to come and go, you could end up with the situation similar to when a RA team hits TA (or when a new RA team hits a team with a 9 kill streak) new players with little choice of skills or poor builds up against people who compete at a guild level. :Anyway, depending on how they deal with those things affects other aspects, and these all hinge on how they build the professions and races. Bah, what do I know anyway, just some things to think about. -Ezekiel [Talk] 06:43, 21 February 2008 (UTC) hell the story sounds abit desperate doesnt it? no contact with cantha for a generation ascalon ruled by charr sppoked by rurik and adelburn and joko once an "ally" conquering elona. the campain sounds pretty big if its gonna get all this **** right again Aliblaster 22:25, 18 March 2008 (UTC) "ascalon ruled by charr" <- It's not desperate for people who want to play as charrs :) --Scol 17:44, 3 April 2008 (UTC) It'll be desperate for the people playing as Charr when the Ascalonian players want their land back. ;P - Zelyoniy :I still don't understand why people would want to be giant cats.....-- 20:20, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::I would much prefer it if ascalon had rebuilt itself and ejected the char from it's territory and their own homeland. Then we could have witnessed ascalon as the almighty, evil capitalist superpower it once was. It would also be more plausible considering that the char were in open revolt against the shamans at the end of EotN--Cobalt | Talk 20:24, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::But that @#$%^ granddaughter of pyre made the warbands rule strong again.-- 20:27, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::: granddaughter? did i miss something? (note i have read this talkpage far more than the actual article, it's more interesting)--Cobalt | Talk 20:28, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::: /agree with Cobalt. Lost-Blue 20:30, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::http://wiki.guildwars2.com/wiki/Kalla_Scorchrazor-- 20:31, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::It was in the Pcgamer that had the destroyer mini.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 20:32, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Ill probably play human, I like making my chars look "real" thats one thing I like about this game. I can be as creative as possible but I prefer "human" looking chars (no offense to anyon with spiky green mohawks :P) but idk Charr seems fun <3 Lost-Blue 20:34, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::: Either i've missed something again or your referring to the US issue of pcg?--Cobalt | Talk 20:35, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I'm going to make a norn caster, just for the irony, that is assuming they don't change the attribute spread for different races like in other mmos-- 20:36, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::lol Lost-Blue 20:37, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Assuran hammer warriors FTW!--Cobalt | Talk 20:38, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Bug squashing!-- 20:40, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Lore VS Equality Should GW follow lore and make Norn "better" for Warrior like profession and Asura "better" for caster like professions; or should it follow equality and be fair? I think that equality is the way Aney should go, even if it doesn't make any sense to have a giant norn charcater rasining minoins and having 60armor or a tiny asura sin spiking (that would be sweet) I think more people will be upset if they follow lore instead of equailty. Lost-Blue 20:39, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :Ive always hated advantages, like Asuran being better Eles. Bah. --- -- (s)talkpage 20:40, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::Hell no, your not going to nerf my norn mesmer!-- 20:41, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::I say lore for pve, but make only 1 race available in competetive PvP--Cobalt | Talk 20:56, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::If they go for lore, I'll stop playing. I refuse to play if I can't have an asura sin. Piggyboy 20:59, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::And a norn mesmer who does riverdance?--Cobalt | Talk 21:01, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Considering there are a few (hundred?) years between GW:Dark Evil Beings and GW2:Dark Evil Dragons, it's not that hard to imagine that most races have adapted and learned new professions. Thus, equality and lore might just fit in. (BTW, the Asura have a major advantage as assassins, they're much harder to notice ;).)-- 21:03, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Asura gate shadowstep will be imba? Gank another match entirely. Lord of all tyria 21:04, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Asuras harder to notice? They may be smaller but they're still goblin things, it's hard not to notice them! Piggyboy 21:07, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::If one crept into my garden i think i would notice it (plank of asura slaying ftw)--Cobalt | Talk 21:08, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::lol Lost-Blue 21:09, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::: If you look at eye-height, you won't spot them immediately. If you look at the ground, you're hammered by a warrior, yeah... They do have an advantage. -- 21:10, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Asurans would make perfect sins, those fast little ''egotistical buggers fit the profile perfectly.-- 21:12, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Suitable mesmers too. -- 21:16, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::lol and this has co comments on the offcial GWwiki pfft we own them :LD Lost-Blue 21:19, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::It is possible that assasins won't be available in GW2 as cantha is closed of (thank you very much arena net), so we may not get to see asuras flying at people with daggers :(--Cobalt | Talk 11:55, 7 April 2008 (UTC)